1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a reservoir, particularly for a nebulizer, having a preferably deformable fluid chamber containing a fluid, a nebulizer with such a reservoir and to a method of filling such a reservoir with fluid.
2. Description of Related Art
From International Patent Application Publication Nos. WO 96/06011 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,088) A1 and WO 00/49988 A2 and WO 99/43571 A1, a reservoir or container for a nebulizer or inhaler is known. The container has a rigid casing and a bag contained therein. The bag contains a medicament preparation and collapses when the medicament preparation is removed. Hitherto, efforts have been made to fill the bag substantially completely with the medicament liquid, in particular, in order to displace any gas contained therein. However, in practice, this is not carried out totally free from residual gas or gas bubbles. During storage of the container, a substantial pressure can build up in the bag containing the medicament preparation. When the container is opened for the first time, particularly by piercing, this may lead to an undesirable escape or loss of the medicament preparation.
For example, if an ethanolic medicament preparation is used, a partial air pressure prevails in the fluid chamber which is usually substantially lower than ambient pressure. This partial pressure difference makes it possible for air to diffuse slowly into the bag. This may lead to an unwanted increase in the pressure in the bag. The vapor pressure of ethanol, which varies considerably depending on the temperature, may also lead to unwanted increases or variations in pressure. In addition, a pressure increase may occur as a result of the temperature-induced expansion of the liquid in the fluid chamber.